Wicked: A Life After Death
by Emma.Leigh.Lu
Summary: What if Glinda broke her promise to Elphi, and tried to clear her name? What if their daughters became roommates? Will Elphi's daughter Linda be able to keep the secret, or will the to friends be reuntied once more?
1. A Look to the Past, A Hope in the Future

Summary: What if Glinda had broken her promise to her friend, and tried to clear her name? What if Elphaba decided to send her daughter to Shiz University and Galinda's daughter became her friend? Read to find out!

A/N: I don't own Wicked (no matter how much I want to), I only own the characters I make up. And my sister edited the story, and added most of the thoughts. Oh, and just so you don't get confused POV stands for 'Point Of View', and Linda is Elphaba's daughter, and Fabala is Glinda's daughter.

Chapter 1: A Look to the Past, A Hope for the Future

"_Whatever happens, promise me you won't try to clear my name." she looked me in the eyes with such a pitiful look. . . I could hardly stand it._

"_Wha. . . NO! I-"_

"_PROMISE!" She looked fierce this time, like she would knock me out if I refused._

"_Alright-I promise. But I don't understand."_

How long ago that seems now. I can't remember anything that happened after that. It was all a blur. Tears, screams, more tears. And now here I am, about to break the promise I made almost ten years ago. I, who have a family, about to make what could either be the worst or best decision of my life.

"Fellow Ozians. I have some disturbing news for you." I tried to look as fierce as I could, without losing my goodliness posture. Everyone below me gasped.

"I have kept this secret long enough, and now it is time for you all to know the truth. The once feared Wicked Witch of the West, is-" I paused for affect, "not actually Wicked, after all!"

Another gasp. Then someone shouted something that would have even curled Elphaba's stick straight hair. Well, it curled mine (even more) anyway, because I wasn't sure how I was going to answer it.

"How do you know?!"

I braced myself for the effect my answer would bring.

"Because- She was my best friend."

A predictable gasp and onslaught of screams and words to foul to repeat followed. Some people actually started throwing things at me. I decided I needed to tell them the entire story. So I began.

"Well, it all started when her father left for one night. . ."


	2. Dear Old Shiz

Chapter 2: Dear Old Shiz

!!Elphaba's POV!!

"Darling! Could you come in here a sec?"

I heard Fiyero calling, and since he only calls for me in an emergency, I practically ran to meet him in the entry room, accompanied by Chistery.

"What is it?" I noticed Chistery had brought our most recent newspaper.

"Look what favorite person of mine made the front page in a story about a secret that should have never been told?" He held the paper out to me.

As soon as I saw the headline and the giant picture of me and Glinda standing side by side, I knew what had happened. It wasn't even a real picture. It was a recent picture of Glinda, _she looks so old! Do _I _look that old? Surely not, _and an old school picture of mine. I could almost remember when that picture was taken. The night after Galinda (not yet Glinda) gave me the makeover, and when I finally realized I loved him. . .

"Elphaba? Hello? Earth to Elphi." He snapped his fingers in front of my face, and brought me out of my trance. I shook my head, like a dog shaking water of its fur.

"Oh no. No, _NO_! She promised not to tell! She promised!" I burst into tears, partly out of anger, and partly out of the joy in finally having the truth about what happened with the Wizard and I told, and my name finally cleared.

Glinda. 'Galinda'! I let the angry part of me explode for just a short second. From all my experiences growing up, I learned that I should _never_ keep emotions and feelings inside. So… I should have known! The 'ol school girl awakens. She was bound to spill it at some point. Why did I even think that she- that she could- Her mouth was made to be open! _I mean she promised_! Did that not- did she not care? She- Me- _ARGH_! Did she even _think _about how this would make my f-

Oh.

She thinks I'm dead.

_Dammit._

"I just wish I could talk to her. . . let her know I'm still alive. . ." I was more talking to myself then anything. Still I cast a hopeful glance in Fiyero's direction.

I finally got my spell reversed about nine years ago, and now we have a soon-to-be-ten year old daughter, named Glinda, but she goes by Linda. She looks exactly like me, only without the Green skin.

_Oh, the irony... _

She got her father's semi-dark skin, with an ever so slight tinge of green. She was beautiful. Inside and out. One feature I knew she couldn't have gotten from me.

Yeah, I still have some self esteem issues. _Joy._

My family has changed me so much. They're what I always wanted. What I _needed._

"You know that's not possible," My husband said, "She would never understand why you left, and you would be hunted again. But. . ." He looked thoughtful for a second then looked at me, then to the direction of our daughter's rooms where she was sleeping, and then back to me.

Oh no.

"What?" I asked, now actually curious, and somewhat worried.

"I have some money saved up, so we could. . . you know. . . maybe. . ." He looked thought full again. Yet he also looked wary, cautious.

"Yes?" I was slightly anxious now.

"We could send Linda to Shiz, and she could learn more about Glinda's life since we left, and maybe find out if it is safe enough to return."

Face palm.

_For the love of Oz!_

Is there ANY reason why we didn't think of this before now…?

I mean- this is perfect! I about died. It _was_ the _perfect_ idea.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" I hugged him hard.

'Dear old Shiz' I never thought you'd be more than a bad dream- a nightmare of a memory. Very few _good _things came out of you. I only count two.

But now…!

"Now we can finally give her the life she deserves."


	3. Difficult Roommates

Chapter 3: Difficult Roommates

"Linda! You're going to be late for school if you don't get down here RIGHT NOW!" I turned to glare at Fiyero, and he recoiled.

My dear daughter, my sweet little girl, is going to Shiz!

But she thought it funny to wait till the last minute to pack! I mean, waiting until the absolute last chance to prepare?! ARGH! She did _not _get that from me.

I threw a quick glance at my husband despite myself.

She's had what…? How long has it been? Seven- no- eight years to pack?!

"Can you believe she waited to start packing for school until LAST NIGHT? I mean, if she doesn't get down here, I won't be able to send her to the train!" I now glared in the direction of Linda's quarters. Ever since I faked my death and escaped with Fiyero, we have lived in his family's castle in Kiaom Ko. Fiyero and I reside in the West wing, and Linda in the East. We use the North wing for storing food and clothing, and the South wing for Chistery and his fellow flying monkeys. We've been very happy all this ti-!

Pause.

_All this time_? Eight years?! _It's been eight years_! What the…? How- when- s- she grew up! She's now- oh my G- she's an adult!

_I can't believe eight years have gone by so fast. It seems like just yesterday that we planned to send Linda to Shiz…!_

"I'M COMING!" she shouted. She came bouncing down the stairs, her bags following down behind her. Her long black hair, straight as ever, soared behind her. She has grown even more beautiful than ever, especially in a gown of. . .

"Pink?!" Fiyero's voice brought me out of my trance. She was indeed wearing pink. A soft pink, in the form of a thin flowy, gown. She looked absolutely stunning, and reminded me so much of Galinda, I almost cried. She was so much more beautiful than I was.

Oh! There's the old self-esteem issue!

Again.

"Oh- yeah. It's just a little something I made in my spare time. Do you like it?" She twirled around, allowing us to see the full effect of her gown.

She _was _so beautiful. Perfection was an understatement, my daughter looked…-er, she looked- Is there a word to describe? Angelic.

That worked very well.

But how, how in all of Oz, did she get that beautiful?

I mean, I was nev-

"Mom? _Mom?_ MOM!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Maybe I should seek help?

"S-sorry. Are you ready to go?" I smiled at the loving angel in front of me.

!!Glinda's POV!!

"Fabala! Are you ready, your carriage is here!"

I swear, that girl over packs, and takes too long doing it. But she's my daughter so, well, you know…

"I'm coming! Do you like my new dress?" She was wearing a flowy gown of pale green, the color of Elphi when she felt faint, or was afraid.

Memories, thousands upon thousands of memories fell on my helpless conscience all at once.

It hurt. It hurt very, very bad.

"It's beautiful, darling. Now get going!" And I sent her out the door. Unable to say more, I was afraid my voice would crack. I pursed my lips, to keep my breathing steady, and I breathed slowly through my nose.

It was going to be a long day.

!!Linda's POV!!

As soon as Mom sent me to the train station, I about died from the sudden sound that reached my ears. It was even louder than ten monkeys giving birth at the same time. And let me tell you, _that _is very unpleasant!

"All students headed for Shiz University, please board train 8 at this time. Thank you!" a loud voice called.

_There's so many people…!_

As soon as I headed toward the train, I accidently bumped into a girl with long golden curls, and a pale green dress on.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't se-" She cut me off.

"No, you didn't!" and she stalked off without a backward glance.

_That little bit- Calm. Mom always told me; be calm. Never did she say not to get mad… and that girl- Great. This year is going to be _so _much fun._

The rest of the trip went without consequence, until we finally arrived to the school and got our room assignments. I was assigned to room L1F1B0 in the Gale dormitory, with someone named Fabala. As I walked into the hallway where my room was, I noticed that the door was already open. And guess who was inside?

_Oh, for the love of Oz…!_

Yep. The girl who hated my guts after the first meeting. Maybe _loath _would be a better word.

All I did was bump into her!

_Dammit! Damn it all! Just my luck!_

And I silently chastised myself for- well nothing really- but I was very ticked.

But, with my luck, the evening will just get worse!

_Let's prey that I'm wrong…_


	4. Books and Makeup

Chapter 4: Books and Make-up

!!Linda's POV!!

I was in a medium sized room filled with about five girls, each of which was wearing some form of the color pink. I felt very outcast.

Everyone stared at me as if I were some form of pond scum. I felt completely shunned, and they haven't even talked to me. I was scared, no doubt about it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss doesn't-look-where-she's-walking. What are you doing here?" Man, did she scare me. And why is she looking at me like that- like with- what's the word? Loathing. Yes, that's it, loathing.

"Um. . ." I started.

"Yes?" she looked like she might kick me if I didn't answer.

"This is my room." I looked up at her. She looked like she just got drenched in cold water.

"WHAT?!" she yelled at me, and came over and snatched my dorm assignment from me.

She looked at the paper, then up at me, then at the paper, and let the paper fall from her hands. She looked faint. If she didn't hate me so much, I would have felt a little bit concerned.

"I was supposed to have a private suit!" she half whispered.

"MOTHER!" she stormed out of the room, looking murderous, and her little pack of friends followed soot. I was left alone, so I took advantage of the situation to report back to my Mom. She had given me a necklace of a pink flower, and said that if I spoke her name into it, I would be able to talk to her.

I looked down into the necklace, and as I was just about to say her name, my roommate came storming back in. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Well," she said, "if we're going to be _roommates_," she made it sound like a curse, "then we should take this time to discuss boundaries. First, this bed is mine." She said, pointing to a big pink, fluffy bed that I wouldn't have slept on anyway, it was so ugly.

"Second, the shelf in the bathroom is for my cosmetics, not yours. And third, you can have the shelf over the other bed, for your books. Oh, yes, and that wardrobe-" she motioned to the smaller of the two that I just noticed standing on the far wall- "is yours, so don't go peeking into mine, no matter how tempted you are. Now, I'm tired, so please try to be quiet. I'm going down to dinner, and my 

mother should be stopping by, so don't freak out if she comes in, Kay?" and she left without a backwards glance.

I finally had some time to myself, and I spent it putting things away and trying not to knock over makeup! When I finished putting my green coverings on my bed, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and standing outside it was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And I knew immediately who it was. It was the person my mother wanted me to report about most to her.

"Hello," I said, "can I help you?" she looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter, Fabala. Have you seen her?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, she went down to dinner. I don't know when she'll be back, but you're welcome to stay and wait if you want to."

She looked like she rather wouldn't, but came in anyway, saying "Thank you."

This evening was going to be very interesting.


	5. Gentle Curl and Tinge of Green

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while- I just haven't had time.

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, only the characters and circumstances I make up.

Chapter 5: Gentle Curls and Tinge of Green

As I sat down on my bed, I realized that Glinda was looking at me. I couldn't figure out why, I don't look that much like my mo-

Oh. I have an ever-so-slight tinge of green to my skin. Right.

"So-" she began. "You're Fabala's roommate. How are you two getting along?" She looked at me as though she already knew the answer.

"Not very well. Actually, I think she hates me. All I did was bump into her." I looked at her for some sign of emotion. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Yes, she doesn't forgive easily. Oh, I'm sorry I never caught your name."

Uh-oh. "Um- Linda." I said nervously.

"Is that short for something?" she looked like she hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah. It's short for Glinda. That's your name isn't it?" she nodded.

"Yes, she named me after her friend in collage. I hope I get to meet her someday." I looked down at my necklace. I silently said my mom's name, and used my mind to tell her to be quiet. I saw it glimmer for a second, and knew that she was watching.

"Yes, I named my daughter after my collage best friend as well. She died before I was married, though." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her start to tear up. I moved from my bed to my roommates to sit by her. She looked startled for a minute, and then leaned over to cry in my shoulder.

"I'm sure she would have been more than happy to have her name carried on."

She looked up at me with knowing eyes.

"You think so?"

I tried to look proud and fierce.

"I know so." She hugged my again, and I finally knew why she was my mother's best friend. She could say so much through just one hug. I was about to tell her who I was and why I was there, when suddenly-

The door opened. And who came in? Little missy herself, right as I was hugging her mom. She looked furious.

"Mother! What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" she ran over and pushed me away.

"Fabala, please, I just came to see how you were doing." She kissed her daughter on the head than walked over to me. She my thin, green-tinged fingers in her thin manicured ones.

"You remind me of someone I knew once. . ." she patted me on the head and walked out. Leaving me alone with Fabala. But not for long.

She stood there staring at me, and then left the room in a huff. I looked at the clock, and realized I had my first history class in about ten minutes. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Outside the dormitory were two girls and they looked like they had been friends for years. I envied them, being friends, and me having none.

And to my surprise, they actually stopped to talk to me.

"Hey, sorry about Fabala back there. I don't know what came over her. Usually she tries to make friends with everyone. Anyway, my name is Abigail!" and she stuck out her hand.

I took it and actually looked at her. She had straight red hair cut just above her shoulders, and was about the same height as me. She let go of my hand and motioned to the girl behind her.

"This is Sarah, my best friend." And Sarah came up to shake my hand as well. She had wavy brown hair cut at the same length, and stood about the same height as Abigail and me.

Abigail looked at the paper I was holding and said, "History 101? Us too! Want to walk with us?" and she took my arm not waiting for me to respond.

It looked like I finally had what I'd always wanted: Friends! Mom would be so proud!

MOM! No, I forgot to turn off my necklace!

And just as I thought that, it started glowing.


	6. Scapegoat

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. . . I just haven't found time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, only the characters and circumstances I make up!

Chapter 6: Scapegoat

!!Linda's POV!!

"Hey, why is your necklace glowing?" Abigail asked. Oh no, what would I tell her? I couldn't tell her my mom was communicating with me through my necklace, that sounded weird.

"Um, well, it glows when someone around me is lying or in pain." I glanced in her direction, and I could tell she didn't buy it. Neither did Sarah, but they didn't press the matter. I quickly said my mother's name under my breath, and it put the necklace out. But not before someone else saw, and heard me say the name.

Yup, Fabala heard me, and saw my necklace glow. Just as I started to explain the situation, she ran off. And you could just guess who she went to get.

If you guessed her mom, Glinda, then you're right. If not, then you need to pay closer attention.

!!Elphaba's POV!!

"Fiyero!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked at me, surprised at the tears in my eyes. I haven't cried for eight or more years.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking me in his arms. I cried for a moment and then explained what had just happened.

"LindawaswaitinginherroomandherroommateisGlinda'sdaughterandGlindacameinandtalkedtoherandshecriedwhenshetalkedaboutmeandshenamedherdaughterafterme!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Wow. I'm glad you got to see her. How did the rest of your time go?" He let me go to look at my face.

"Well, she made two friends but she forgot to turn the necklace off and Glinda's daughter saw and now Linda has to explain why she said my name into a necklace that Glinda herself ordered and gave to me specially!" The tears came back, and I cried on Fiyero again.

"It'll be alright."

!!Linda's POV!!

"Well, Linda, Fabala here tells me that your necklace was glowing, and that you said the name 'Elphaba' into said necklace, and that it stopped glowing then. Could you please explain yourself?"

I was in Glinda's office, or the Headmistress' office.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda, but I can't tell you. Not with an audience." I cast a glance in Fabala's direction. She got the hint.

"Fabala, please go to your room. I'll come talk to you in a second."

With a final sour look at me, Fabala left.

"Now, Linda, what is this all about?"

I took a deep breath, and began.

"Do you miss her? Do you really miss her as much as you say you do?" she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Do you miss Elphaba?" my necklace was under my shirt, so when it started glowing, she didn't notice. I saw her flinch when I said her name.

"You heard about that, did you?" she started to tear up.

"No, I didn't. The only thing I know is that she misses you, and I want to know how much you are willing to sacrifice to see her again." I looked at her again, and saw that she thought I was messing with her.

"I would give my life to see her again! Don't you ever doubt that! But she's dead, so there's no point in talking about it!" now she looked angry.

"Glinda, formally known as Galinda, best friend to Elphaba Thropp, now know by her family as Elphaba Triggular, do you want to see your friend again?"

"How- how do you know all that?" She looked at me with intrest, and this time I knew she believed me.

"Because-" I could hear my mom's intake of breath- "she's my Mother."


	7. Part 1: No Place Like Home

A/N: sorry I haven't updated, I just moved across the country!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, only the people I make up!

Chapter 7 Part 1: No Place Like Home

!!Glinda's POV!!

I couldn't breathe. . . Had she just said what I thought she said? Is Elphi alive? No, she would have told me! She wouldn't have just left without telling m-

Oh. She did leave. And I broke my promise, and she never died. And this girl did look like her, and she even had the slightest tinge of green in her skin. . .

"Linda," I said, "if you want me to believe you, then you are going to have to tell me everything you know. . ."

!!Linda's POV!!

Well, it could have been worse. She could have called my crazy and sent me to a hospital. So I told her everything that my mother had told me about the night she 'died'.

". . . and they have been living in Kiamo Ko eversince." I just finished my story, and Glinda was in tears.

"Linda. . ."

I looked at her, the pleading in her eyes was hard to look at.

"Yes?" I answered her hesitantly.

"Could you. . . take me to your mother?"

She got down on her knees and tugged at the hem of my skirt.

"Please Linda? PLEASE!" she was crying now, and I could hear my mom crying through my necklace, and her thoughts telling me to bring her to her.

"OK," I whispered to my mother.

"Ok," louder this time, "I will take you to her. But you must promise not to try and bring her back. Deal?" I stuck out my hand, and Glinda took it in hers.

"Deal." And she stood up.

"Well," she said, "when do we leave?" she looked hopeful, so I had to give her what she wanted.

"Now, if you want too." I answered. She squealed, and I took my hand in hers.

I looked down at my necklace, and then to the West, where our home resided.

I clicked my heels together three times and said "There's no place like home!"

I felt a tug from behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was home.


	8. Part 2: Ask Me No Questions

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. . . I just moved cross country!

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, just the names and circumstances I make up!

Chapter 7 part 2: Ask Me No Questions. . .

!!Elphaba's POV!!

Oh my gosh! I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs. Glinda was coming! I get to see her!

"FIYERO!" I called as I ran. I wondered what Glinda would think about Fiyero. Would she be surprised? She thought he was dead! Well, she thought I was dead too. I don't know. I can't think, I'm too excited!

"What is it?" he called back. He came running up the stairs to meet me in the middle. How should I tell him?

"oh, Fiyero, Glinda is coming with Linda! What should we do? We don't have the time to do anything they will be here any-"

"Mom?"

I looked toward the sound of the familiar voice calling my name, wondering at the edge to its voice.

"-second."

Oh, no.

!! Linda's POV!!

I opened my eyes to see Glinda staring around in wonder. We were in the familiar entry room, just where I was before my mom sent me to school. I couldn't blame her for staring. The last time she was here, her best friend 'died'.

"Mom?" I called, a little anxious to the quiet around me. I heard a sharp intake of breath and running from upstairs, in my mother's study. The running slowed and stopped just above the stairs, and I heard low whispering. After the whispering stopped, my dad came slowly down the stairs.

"Welcome Glinda. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" he casually asked.

I heard a quiet squeal and I thud. I looked beside me.

Glinda had fainted.

MU ah ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! Guess you will have to wait to see how it turns out! To those of you whom this story was inspired and proof-read by, please tell me what you thought! Those who loved it and those who didn't tell me what you thought also!

If I don't get at least 6 replies, I will stop this story in it's tracks.


	9. And I'll Spell You No Lies

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is purely for entertainment, no personal gain.

Chapter 9

And I'll spell you no lies

!!!Glinda's POV!!!

It couldn't be, I thought to myself. Fiyero? Here? How? He's dead! Well, I guess not, since he's right there.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then next thing I knew, I looked up into black concerned eyes and a green smile.

"Elphi?" I asked. "Is it really you?"

She smiled, her wonderful, emerald smile.

"Yes. It's me." She looked away, and I quickly realized that she was crying.

I felt the tears come to me now, as I laid there looking at her. I sat up and grabbed her around the neck in a tight hug.

"I've missed you sooooo muuuuuch!" I wailed.

Elphi patted me on the back. "It's all right, Glinda dearest, it's all right."

!!!Elphaba's POV!!!

Glinda suddenly pulled back, and glared at me. Here it comes, I thought to myself.

"Glind-" I started, but she cut across me.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST DISSAPEAR! WITHOUT A WORD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! BOTH OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!"

And, predictably, she just cried harder. She let me hug her again, and this time, Fiyero joined in.

"I'm sorry." I said, for a lack of anything better to say.

She sniffed. " You're forgiven. Just don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER do that to me again!"

"Never again," I said, "I promise."

She looked me in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why?"

Ask me no questions, and I'll spell you no lies, I thought to myself.

"It was safer for you. What if the Wizard had tortured it out of you?"

That stopped her blubbering.

"What? The Wizard? Oh, he's been gone since the day you-" she looked at me, "-died. Or disappeared, I should say."

"Why?" Fiyero asked, speaking for the first time. "Why would he leave?"

"I figured out what you were trying to tell me about him all along. OH!" she suddenly sat up very straight.

"What?" I asked.

"I just remembered something about him. Elphi, when you were gone, before I came to you the last time, the Wizard offered me a drink, from a small, green bottle, and I didn't think anything of it. Until I found yours after you melted."

"I don't understand." But really, I did.

"Oh, Elphi. He was your father. That was why you were so powerful. And why you are green."

Oh, my life just keeps getting better and better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

And, end with a cliffy! Thanks for the reviews! Especially you, vanillaparchment! 


	10. For Good?

A/N: 2 chapters in 1 day! I'm on a role!

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish I owned wicked, it is not to be.

Chapter 10

For Good?

!!!Linda's POV!!!

Wow. They are crazy. I watched the entire scene roll out before me, feeling slightly smug. I thought that maybe, someone should be thanking me for bringing them together. But, no, they just ignored me. Story of my life outside of this castle. Which looked just like the day it did when I left to go to school. Which reminded me, I had to get back to class.

"Um, Mom? Dad? Miss Glinda?"

They looked at me funny. As if they just noticed I was there. Typical.

"Yes?" they all asked at the same time. Wow.

"um, I kinda need to go. Is that ok? I'll come back after dinner."

"Alright, darling," my dad said, "but don't be gone to long. We need you here to bring Glinda back, when the time comes." He looked like he didn't want that time to come.

"Alright. Be back soon. Love you all, even you Glinda." She looked slightly startled at this comment, but whatever.

"love you too." They all answered in unisen. Weird. Very weird.

"School!" I yelled, and off I went. Back to the real world. And I knew what I had to do.

I had to confront Fabala.


	11. Confrontations

A/N: and enter another chapter in the life of Linda. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I want to. 

Chapter 11

Confrontations

!!!Fabala's POV!!!

I can't BELIEVE her! She got me kicked out of my own MOTHER'S office! What the hale?(twilight reference. Squeal!) I'm SO much more important than that girl.

After I was rudely banished from her office, I walked around the entire school building and grounds, thinking. Who was this girl? My roommate, yes. But she also seemed to be somehow connected to my mother. How? The only person my mom had ever been so connected to was my father. But of course, there was also. . .

No, I would not allow myself to believe that my mother's best friend could possibly be alive. I'd read all the stories, and heard my mother's account of the events. There was NO WAY. But still. . .

After my second run around the school, I decided to go back to her office. Maybe I could finally find out what was going on. I walked up four flights of steep stairs in heels and down a `one-hundred foot long hallway to get back to her office. The door was slightly ajar, and I could tell instantly that no one was in there.

I opened the door and stared at the empty seats. This I had not been expecting. My mom was GONE. With that GIRL. And there was nothing I could do about it. I had no idea where she was. Why, I thought to myself, why her?

I sat down in my mother's chair and I couldn't control it any longer. I cried. No, I sobbed in agony. She was gone. And I was alone. Like always. And people wondered why I was mean. I didn't have the wonderful, glorious life that everyone thought I had. I was just like every other girl. Only, most other girls mothers actually listened to them. Tucked them in at night. Ate dinner together, if only once a week. But not me. I was left alone for days on end, while my mother was off on business, or trying to help the animals. Or trying to find her friend. Elphaba. The one I was named after.

Ugh. I suddenly found myself picturing the girl from my mom's old pictures of her. And putting the GIRL'S picture right next to hers. They looked so much alike. Their flowing hair, their eyes. The only significant difference was their noses and skin. Now that I think about it, SHE did have a faint greenish tint to her skin. . .

I didn't have much time to think about it, because the next thing I knew, a strong wind was blowing, and there she was. Looking just as pissed off as I felt. Good.

"About time you showed up." I said.

She looked at me, and she suddenly looked afraid. Even better. Maybe she would tell me where my mother was.

"oh, you're here. Good. I thought I was going to have to go look for you. I have to tell you something." And she sat down across from me and leaned forward, as if we were old friends.

"What? Does it have to do with the whereabouts of my mother?" I glared daggers at her, and got a satisfaction when she flinched.

"Yes. But, it is also about mine." She looked me in the eyes.

"I'm your mother's best friend's daughter. I was named after her. Which reminds me, we have never been properly introduced. I'm Linda. And you are named after my mother, Elphaba. You are Fabala."

I was only slightly paying attention. If she was Elphaba's daughter, than that would mean. . .

"but, if you're Elphaba's daughter. . . " I trailed off.

"Yes, she's alive and well. Along with my father, Fiyero, whom your mother also knows."

This got my interest.

"But, I thought that they were both dead. They both should be dead. Your mom, she melted for doing wicked things. And your father. . . he broke my mother's heart!" the tears started flowing again.

Linda stood up and walked over to me.

"I know, Fabala, it's all so confusing. But don't worry, it will all work out in the end. I'll make sure of that."

And then she hugged me, and I didn't feel hatred at her at all. Now, I felt hope. Maybe she could be the friend who actually cared about ME, not my mothers money. Finally. A real Friend.


End file.
